


Rough Nights

by AuthorForHire



Category: The Yogscast, Yoglabs - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lab Buddies AU, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorForHire/pseuds/AuthorForHire
Summary: The worst nights are the ones you're sober, coincidentally.





	Rough Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lab Buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291705) by FighterAmy. 



The worst nights are the ones when you're sober, coincidentally.  
  
You can hear your pen scraping across the paper and the words on each page are actually legible. You can actually hear your breath and feel a heavy weight on your shoulders as your signature goes on every document. Each word seems worse than the last.   
  
You vaguely wondered if all the documents you signed were this gruesome. You almost laughed at that thought. Of course they were.   
  
The empty bottle of gin in the trash bin reminds you of how you were supposed to get more the other day. But then that experiment with Simon went on far longer than it should've. So now you're here, surrounded by paperwork as tall as the towers in the city behind you and your own sober, dark and depressing thoughts.  
  
Along with that bottle of gin, you noticed,  was a note from your own personal health advisor. He told you that if this lab doesn't kill you, your alcoholism certainly will. He didn't understand why you laughed so hard.   
  
Simon always loved a good drink with his best buddy, but even he became concerned. Comments about putting up the little glass he held all the time were only half-joking. Lalna tells you about how they almost had an intervention.  
  
You wish they had.  
  
Lalna seems to be the only one who doesn't mind or care. He just laughs and says you have the best ideas when your drunk. (Bee swords were never a thing that was researched in the facility and anyone who says otherwise needs to have their memory wiped.)   
  
Your tired eyes drift over to an old photo on your desk. It was a picture of Simon, Lalna, and someone you didn't recognise. You smile as you remember that time. A time of innocence and care free fun. No clones, no dimension jumping, no city to worry about, just having fun with science. What happened? Oh, but you know, don't you? You always have. The only problem in Yoglabs is you. You're like a parasite, feeding off of fear and power.   
  
The photo is dropped and the glass shatters on the floor.    
  
You stand up sharply, your eyes wide. Those weren't your eyes. Your eyes are blue. Your eyes are _blue_.  
  
Your breathing becomes erratic as you rush to the bathroom, splashing water in your face and your eyes. You quickly flick up your head and look in the mirror.  
  
Nothing. Just cold blue. No glimpse of the red that had been there seconds prior.  
  
You grip the sink, trying to calm down before drying yourself off and grabbing your coat angrily.   
  
You need a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on fighteramy's Lab Buddies Comic. Go check it out!
> 
> http://fighteramy.tumblr.com


End file.
